


Hot Spring Accident

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But not that much, M/M, Tickling, mentions of Tetsu and Hugh, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro just wanted to spend a peaceful time in the hot springs, but when Lilly and Hyde come in, he knows it's going to be a bother when Hyde's involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Spring Accident

Kuro sighed, as he leaned against the back of the hot springs wall. Ever since they became friends and allies with Tetsu and Hugh, Mahiru has made it possible for them to visit the hot springs more often. However, since his Eve also recruited Hyde and his Eve, Kuro’s life has not been easy.

“Nii-san!!!” Hyde yelled, as he ran into the hot spring, and jumped into the hot water. Kuro hissed as some of the hot water splashed him in the face, and also made puddles form on the floors. “Wow these hot springs are nice!”

Kuro glared at Hyde, but sighed out his frustration. He knew whatever he would say wouldn’t matter to the blonde Servamp. When they heard the door open again, the Servamps glanced back to see Lilly entering with a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

“Well, it looks like you guys are having fun!” He said, and the elder siblings watched as Lilly drew away the towel, and they got a flash full of something very personal. Kuro flushed pure red, while Hyde cackled hard, and wiped at the tears that appeared in his red eyes. “What’s wrong? It’s not like you guys have anything different.”

“ How would you know?” Hyde chuckled wiping away the remaining tears of laughter that were left in his eyes. Lily rolled his, and went to go into the water. Once he was finally covered, Kuro allowed his eyes to raise while the blush on his cheeks began to fade. “Oh…right. This is the boy’s bath anyways!

Kuro bit his lip, and let his face sink more into the water. He was having a good time, until Lilly and Hyde came in. Lilly noticed Kuro sinking down, and gave him a soft smile. He knew being around the other Servamps was kind of tough for him. But if they didn’t find again, the team work was not going to come to their team easily.

“Everything alright Kuro?” Lilly asked, and Hyde turned his head to look at his almost deflated brother. Kuro’s head was almost completely under the water. Bubbles rose from where Kuro’s mouth was, and Lilly guessed the bluenette had sighed again. “Don’t do that! The hot water will make you dizzy!”

“Such a bother,” Kuro groaned out, letting his head lift from the water again. Lilly was right, the water made him feel a little dizzy. Lilly smiled softly at Kuro, while Hyde looked up Kuro with a sudden mischief. Kuro noticed, and let out a slight warning growl. “Whatever you’re thinking of doing Hyde, don’t”

“Don’t worry Nii-san,” Hyde snickered out, which made Lilly bite his lip to keep from smiling. The way they bickered reminded him of when they still had those Servamp meetings. “I won’t do anything…yet.”

Lily let out a muffled giggle at the tiny and tired glare Kuro gave Hyde. Even though they bicker and fight a lot Lilly knows Kuro cares about his family. And even though things were tough back then, he still cared. Kuro sighed, but let his eyes slip shut, as he relaxed again. Hyde smirked, and slowly slid his body towards Kuro, trying not to let the water ripple too much as he made his travels. When he was right next to the elder Servamp, Hyde let his fingers squeeze Kuro’s side. 

“Mph!” Kuro gasped out, leaning slightly into Lilly’s side. Hyde snickered at the tiny gasps and hiccups Kuro let out everytime his fingers dug more into his sides. Lilly smiled at the sounds Kuro made too, and decided to join in on Hyde’s fun. “N-no…stop. B-both of y-you!” 

Kuro struggled to hold his breath as both his brothers’ fingers dug into his sides, and stomach. Jerking and squirming, Kuro let out small breathy giggles as one of Hyde’s hand squeezed up his ribs, while one of Lilly’s wiggled down his hip into his thigh. The younger siblings could feel the tiny laughs and hitches of breath Kuro was making the more their torture went on. Sharing two similar smirks, Lily and Hyde both squeezed at Kuro’s body parts at the same time. Having Hyde’s hands focusing on his stomach and ribs, while Lilly massaged his hip, and squeezed his thighs, Kuro could no longer hold everything in, so with one last intake of breath, the bluenette burst. 

“N-ohahahahaha!” Kuro giggled out, trying hard to get out of their grips. As the brothers listened to Kuro’s quiet breathy giggles, they realized that this was the first time their older brother laughed so freely, even if it was forced. Getting out of their dazes, the younger Servamps felt Kuro’s hands wrapped around each one of their wrists. But he wasn’t trying to tug them off. “H-Hyde! Lilly…n-nohehehehehehe.” 

“No, what Nii-san?” Hyde teased, rubbing more in Kuro’s ribs. Kuro seized up, letting out a small squeak, which the ticklers laughed at. Lilly let his nails gently scratch the dip of Kuro’s hips, as his second hand gently rub circles into his soft thighs. “You have to be more clearer than that.” 

“He’s right Kuro,” Lilly giggled out, lifting his one hand off the bluenette’s hip, and onto his lower tummy. Kuro’s head fell to his chest as giggles erupted from his throat when he felt Lilly’s hand switch spots. Both siblings noticed Kuro’s struggling was losing strength. “Do you want us to stop? Or do you want us to switch spots?” 

Kuro let go of their wrists, and slowly slumped back against the wall of the hot springs as a quiet laughs shook his entire body. He honestly didn’t know what he wanted. The tickling felt like torture, and his brothers’ hands were invading his personal space, but laughing felt good for some reason. After not doing so for eons, it felt good… but it also felt right. Shaking his head, Kuro felt the heat rising on his face as he couldn’t decide what he wanted. Hyde and Lilly seemed to notice this, and smiled softly. They knew how it felt to laugh for real, so they couldn’t judge Kuro for liking this the way he was. Hyde decided to switch spots, and when his one hand moved from Kuro’s ribs, all the way into his armpit, Kuro let out a pretty loud scream, which surprised both Servamps, and renewed his struggling to get free. 

“N-nohohoho more! P-please! N-no m-more!” Kuro cried out, feeling like his lungs were closing up. Lilly noticed Kuro’s eyes fill with tears as he struggled to breathe. Letting his hands stop, Lilly let go of Kuro, and frowned when Hyde ignored his pleas. “Cahahahahan’t hold b-back!” 

“W-wha?” Hyde asked, but gasped when Kuro pulled himself up, and tried to get out of the water. Hyde clung to his waist as Kuro got out, and tried to pry the blonde’s fingers from his waist. Lilly stood up as well, before he noticed the puddles from Hyde’s stunt earlier still on the floor. “Nii-san! I’m not done with you!” 

Still feeling Hyde’s hands squeezing his hips, Kuro wheezed out laughs as the two messed around. Hyde clung to Kuro more, but soon felt his foot slip. The blonde paled, while Kuro gasped through his laughter when he felt their bodies slip on the puddles, and fall. Lilly gasped, but cringed when Kuro fell face first while Hyde slid, and landed head first in the hot spring. 

“Guys?” Lilly gasped out, waiting for them to get up. When Kuro didn’t respond, and Hyde just floated face first in the water, Lilly got out, and wrapped a towel around his shoulders. Pulling Hyde out, Lilly laid him beside Kuro, who was slightly bleeding, and hurried carefully out of the hot spring door. “Wait there! I’ll get your Eves!” 

Kuro groaned a little as he opened his eyes. He was nowhere near the hot springs now, and a warm blue robe was wrapped around him. Slowly looking around, the Servamp became aware of Mahiru and Lilly talking. Mahiru looked worried. Groaning again, Kuro finally got Mahiru’s attention.

“Kuro?” Mahiru sighed out, quickly walking over to the sitting up Servamp, and sat down next to him. Pressing a hand to the side of Kuro’s head, the Eve noticed that the wound healed perfectly. Blowing out a sigh of release, Mahiru ruffled Kuro’s blue hair, who whined in protest. Mahiru laughed at that, but slowly looked Kuro in the eyes with a lot of seriousness. “Don’t ever do that again! When Lilly came running in telling us you were unconsious and bleeding, I was so worried!”

“Mahiru…” Kuro whispered out, looking at how serious his Eve was. He could literally feel the nervous waves flying off the teen. Sighing, Kuro laid his head in his Eve’s lap, and smiled at the slight squeak Mahiru made from the unprepared action Kuro just did. Mahiru frowned slightly, but let out a small sigh, and rubbed his fingers softly through Kuro’s hair with a small smile. “I’m sorry…it won’t happen again.”

Lilly watched this with a smile. He knew that Mahiru was really worried about Kuro, even if Servamps healed fast. Seeing his older brother completely relaxed under Mahiru’s fingers made Lilly realize how much the two cared and depended on each other. Hearing a sudden yelling, the youngest Servamp let out a sigh, and moved away from the door fast when it was kicked open, and Licht dragged a complaining Hyde in by his blue robe. Mahiru glanced up, but Kuro did not move from his spot, he was too relaxed to care about what was going on around him.

“Apologize!” Licht demanded, throwing the blonde Servamp down in front of the Sloth pair. Kuro lazily opened his eyes as he saw Hyde give Licht a dirty look, but when the Eve raised his leg, Hyde quickly turned to look at his older brother again, fearing for his life…even if he was immortal. “It was YOUR fault this happened, because YOU wouldn’t stop. Now APOLOGIZE!”

“Okay….” Hyde sighed out, as he watched Mahiru rubbed Kuro’s hair with a loving touch. Why couldn’t Licht be that way, whenever he did something bad, he would get kicks. Kuro just had to apologize, and he got head rubs. Swallowing the jealous lump in his throat, Hyde sighed out, but smiled sadly at Kuro. “I’m sorry Nii-san. It was my fault completely, and I apologize.”

Mahiru smiled at Hyde, while Kuro nodded slightly, and gave his younger brother a small accepting smile. Hyde blew out a breath, and let out a smile of his own. He was afraid Kuro wouldn’t accept his apology, even though he didn’t show his fear. Licht nodded, and slowly reached out to Hyde. Seeing the poof, Kuro and Mahiru watched as the Hyde hedgehog scurried up Licht’s arm, and cuddled into his neck. Licht clucked his tongue, and slowly walked out of the room. He knew the two wanted to be alone, since Lilly had left after they came in. 

“Licht….” Hyde squeaky voice broke the Eve’s thoughts. Sighing, Licht carefully took Hyde off his shoulder, and cradled him to his chest. Slowing his walk, Licht glanced down into the hedgehog’s red eyes. It looked like Hyde had something on his mind. Rubbing his fingers softly through Hyde’s spikes, the Eve let a small smile when he felt the Servamp go limp in comfort at his petting. “I really am sorry…I didn’t mean to make Nii-san slip…and for us to get hurt.”

“I know you shitty rat,” Licht sighed out, still letting his fingers brush Hyde’s spikes gently. He could tell the Servamp loved the attention. Hyde nodded slightly, and pressed his small head more into Licht’s chest, listening to the slight jumps of the Eve’s heart. Licht cuddled him more into his chest, and smiled when Hyde let out a small sigh of comfort. “Just get some rest…Hyde.”

Hearing his name, Hyde smiled slightly, and relaxed completely in Licht’s warm hands. As the Servamp grew quiet, Licht started walking a little faster to their room as he realized that Hyde was almost asleep. When Licht got to their door, soft snores were coming from the Servamp hedgehog, and the Eve knew that Hyde fell asleep. Blowing out a small breath, Licht cuddled Hyde closer, and opened the door quietly. The Servamp had a busy day, so he didn’t want to disturb him. Letting a small smile raise on his face, Licht closed the door, as silence finally came across the whole hot spring motel.


End file.
